No Penguins for Australia
by FindingRainbows
Summary: 'Mike blinked. John snorted, "I'm sure Mike will remember that, Sherlock."' Just a random bit of something...


Disclaimer: Not mine

_**A/N I know I have other things to finish but my laptop broke so they are on hold for now but it hasn't stopped me writing all together (good old desktop) ...hope you enjoy; **_

John finished emptying the bin in the kitchen and stood back up straight. He had heard Sherlock come in through the door behind him and looked over to where he now stood in the living room. He had a knife in one hand and John instantly knew what he was going to do. "Sherlock! Don't!"

Sherlock stopped moving and turned to face his flatmate; eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Don't stab your post to the mantel," John clarified.

"I always put the boring post here."

John sighed. "Yes, I know, but those are Christmas cards."

"Yes, I know."

"Ok, then..."

"I don't care about Christmas."

John rolled his eyes, "That may be so, Sherlock, but other people do and they've taken the time and effort to send you good wishes."

"Why?"

"Because it's a nice thing to do."

"Ok. As I said; Boring."

"Sherlock! Open the bloody cards. I'll put them up with mine later." John watched as Sherlock stopped glaring at him and reluctantly took the knife and sliced the envelope. "I hope none of these people expect a card back," he mumbled.

"It's from Mike and his family," Sherlock said as he read the card.

John snorted lightly. "Mike has always been an optimist," he said more to himself.

"John," Sherlock was looking at the card with confusion, "What has a penguin got to do with Christmas?"

"Huh? Oh...well, they're wintery."

"Are they?"

"They live in icy conditions."

"But do they not live in icy conditions all year round?"

"I suppose they do, yes, but still it fits with Christmas being in winter," John said, as he began to tie up the bin liner and head towards the door. He paused for a moment, "Although, Australians have their Christmas in the summer so..."

Sherlock's head snapped up, "I thought everyone celebrated Christmas at the same time."

"They do."

"You just said that Australian's celebrate in the summer."

"Yes," John was puzzled at his friend's confusion, until he remembered Sherlock's ignorance of certain matters; "Sherlock, when it's winter here, it is summer in Australia."

John smiled at Sherlock's disbelieving face; he left him to ponder his new found knowledge and set off downstairs. About a second later he heard footsteps behind him;

"John, how is that even possible?"

...

John left Sherlock in the lab and went off in search of a cup of tea. He entered one of the staffrooms at St Bart's and was surprised but pleased to find Mike in there.

"Hello, John. What brings you here?" Mike asked, smiling.

"Sherlock. As usual," John said, moving over to the sink, "Do you want a drink?"

"Just this minute made a coffee, thanks," Mike held up his cup.

John filled the kettle and then went and sat down opposite his friend at the table, which he only now realised was covered in papers, "What's all this?" he asked.

"Practice exam papers. Trying to get them sorted. It'll be a wonder if I get out of here by Christmas."

"You all set for the festive season?"

Mike nodded, "I spent two hours up a ladder last night fixing Christmas lights. Melanie decided that we should invite the family round to ours this year. I'm telling you, our house looks like Santa's grotto."

John snorted, "And you love it."

Mike smiled, "Yeah, I do. The kids are so excited."

The kettle clicked off. John stood back up.

"What about you?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you know, I'll be visiting the family. Harry has a new girlfriend so that should be interesting," John replied as poured the water into his cup, "Got a few dates lined up with Mary too..."

"Yeah? That seems to be going well?"

"It is, yeah," John tried to lessen to huge grin that had sprung onto his face.

"What about Sherlock?"

"Sherlock?" John paused in the midst of stirring his tea.

"Yeah, what is he up to this Christmas?"

"Oh, right." John moved to sit back down, "He's being forced to have dinner with his brother and..." John sighed, "I just hope he has a case."

"You hope he has to work?"

"Sherlock loves his work; that is his Christmas."

Mike didn't quite understand. They were both silent for a moment. Mike broke it, "You know, if Sherlock did celebrate Christmas, I bet he would be like that cartoon...what is he called? The kids love it...Anyway, he's the king of Halloween, this character, but he gets bored so he decides to take over Christmas for a change. Well, it all goes wrong and children end up getting shrunken heads and snakes as presents."

John laughed, "I don't know about snakes but shrunken heads sound about right."

"Each to their own, eh?"

"You should tell Mrs Hudson that. She's particularly unimpressed with Sherlock's lack of Christmas spirit. She has been trying to get me to help; she said I could have her old Christmas tree."

"You don't want it?"

"I don't want the hassle; I'd have to put it up, we hardly have the space and it would probably be like Anderson standing in the corner of the room."

"Who?"

"Sherlock would find it annoying and distracting," John clarified, "Actually, so would I..."

They both looked up as the man they were discussing barged in through the door. "John, I found it!" the detective exclaimed.

"Hello, Sherlock." Mike said.

"Afternoon, Mike," Sherlock responded, dismissively as he was clearly waiting for John to ask him all the right questions. However after a second, he seemed to fully notice who it was and turned to face him rather abruptly, "Ah, Mike. I think I should thank you for your Christmas card."

"Oh well, you're welcome," Mike said, slightly startled.

"But you should be careful with the design you choose in future; penguins would not work in Australia."

Mike blinked. John snorted, "I'm sure Mike will remember that, Sherlock. What have you found?"

Sherlock's eyes gleamed, "I've found evidence that it was the sister." With that, he turned and exited the room; coats tails twirling behind him.

"The sister?" John replied, standing up in shock.

Mike was still thoroughly confused, "John, why would I be sending cards to Australia?"

"What?" John said, as he walked over to pour his unfinished drink down the sink, "No, no...Sherlock just learnt something new this morning. Ignore him."

"Right..." Mike shook his head, "I guess you'll be rushing off then."

"Hmmm...I can't believe it was the sister. This one can go in the blog."

Mike laughed. John raised his eyebrows, "What?" he asked.

"Just thinking about the day I introduced you and Sherlock. It worked out well."

John smiled. Really smiled. He opened the door to leave, "Merry Christmas, Mike."

"Merry Christmas, John."

...


End file.
